Fathers Back in Time
by shakespeare the 2nd
Summary: ...nothing to do with Harry Potter... What happenes when the fathers of electricity go back in time?


**Fathers Back in Time**

Once upon a time, a 46 year old man, Benjamin Franklin, had a kite in his hand, and a key tied to the kite, with the Leyden jar attached to the key. He, the great guy, was trying to test the negative charges that the kite conducts.

Let us not worry you too much. Well of course I'm the great guy, Ben Franklin, finding father and inventor (and many other things).

I think I touched the wrong thing with my kite. What's that man doing falling from the sky like that in a stormy day? He fell on the ground. He landed next to my Leyden jar. If he broke I would have killed him. I guess the negative charges brought in a negative guy.

"Are you Ben Franklin, founding father and inventor?" the man asked me.

"Who did you expect me to be a clown? And get please don't distract my experiment," I told him.

"I must have been brought here from the future!" He said. I think it was to himself.

I started laughing. "I believe you, what am I going to have for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Really, I am, I'm Thomas Edison, and sooner or later the negative charges will reach the key and the jar and you will be unaffected because you are holding a silk string which is an insulator, however you will touch the key and receive a shock." He said to me, I don't think I believe him! Well the only way to find out is to try out.

After a few minutes, with the negative guy, Thomson was it, keeps filling my head about light stuff and wire stuff energy and all that other stuff. I went to touch the key, I wasn't scared, and there is no way this guy was from the future. I touched it with my knuckle, and ouch!!! Now I believe him. Well a little.

"I told you," he said. He is so full of himself.

I still don't believe that he is from the future; I mean everybody can predict that. Why didn't I predict that? Ok maybe not everybody; maybe only the smart people. Wait a second, I'm smart. Well I'll test if this guy is from the future; if he is, he has to show me what he has got there in the future.

"I will believe you if you show me an amazing discovery."

"I will, and I call it the light bulb. It is electric light."

"I don't want the name; I want to see it work."

"Lead me to your house and I'll be happy to show you."

I led him to my house, with the kite in my hand. All the way to my house he talked about filaments and stuff.

When I reached my house, the Ed guy was making stuff; unbelievable stuff. He had some thing called a wire. He also called it the energy pathway. He had something called a light bulb, which he called the energy receiver. He had something called a batery which he called the energy source. Ideas started to form in my head. The energy source gives the energy, the energy pathway transports the energy, and the energy receiver receives the energy. Yeah, yeah, anybody can just make up names. But it made sense. My head started to hurt from all this chaos. I'll let him do the thinking.

There were many other things he used but the important things are the ones I need to know about. He connected all this stuff. Just when he connected the wier thing, some light thing went on. I thought it was a candle fire, but when I look deeper, it was something else. Questions started to fill my head. Maybe this guy _is_ from the future.

"I know you have a lot of questions, I will explain all of this from the beginning to the end," he said. He read my mind. Maybe in the future there will be a mind reader thing installed in the people's minds.

He explained terms like the energy wire and pathway and receiver. I was correct. He told me that he didn't invent the light bulb, just applied the term filament. The filament is used to convert electricity into light and heat. He used what I discovered, so without me, He would be nowhere. So he went on explaining different parts of the bulb.

"OK, you're from the future," I said. I couldn't believe I believed him, that negative guy.

We went outside when the storm went out. An evil plan started to form in my head. Maybe, just maybe I could take his idea! Change the future. I will be so famous! I changed my mind when I saw him help a frog from being stuck in a mud puddle. How can a do this to a kind, caring and smart man, who is so much like me. Maybe he isn't negative, perhaps more positive. Not as positive as me, but you know what I mean.

Then out of nowhere came two men; one with a long neck and one with long hair.

"We're in the future," said the guy with long hair.

"No, we are in the past," said the guy with the long neck.

"This guy knows where the frog is," the other one said pointing at me.

"The frog went this way, this guy knows," said the guy with the long neck pointing at Thomas.

"There is no electricity in a frog's legs, Galvani," said the guy with the long neck.

"Volta, Volta, when the metal knife touched the frogs leg, it twitched violently, so the muscles of a frog must have electricity, unless you have another way of explaining it," Galvani, was his name I believe, said.

"As a matter of fact I do, the main factors in your discovery were the metals, the steel knife and the tin plate when these two metals moisture in between them, it creates electricity," said Volta.

"Prove it," said Galvani.

"I made the first voltaic pile (a battery) using the two metals zinc and copper with moisture in between them," said Volta.

"Well I never heard of it," said Galvani.

"You used it this morning," said Volta.

"No I didn't, and is that the only proof you have," said Galvani. "I made more history than you, unless you did something else," said Galvani.

"Let's see, I discovered the electricity that flows through water instead of discharging itself to a single spark. I discovered that electricity can flow through a wire and the unit of measuring electrical potential, volts, is named after me," said Volta.

"Volts aren't named after you," said Galvani.

"Then who are they named after," asked Volta.

"A guy named Voltex Volt," said Galvani.

"Who is he," asked Volta.

"My cousin," said Galvani.

"Then why is his last name not Galvani," asked Volta.

"Because she is a married she," said Galvani.

They kept on fighting on and on.

The future has gone chaos. I, and my pal, Thomas, decided to follow Glavani and Volta, maybe they can lead us somewhere to put Thomas back into the future.

After a few hours, getting annoyed from the fighting of the two, we found a portal, going to the future. Thomas went through the portal and was off to the future.**  
**


End file.
